


Morning Affections

by yourhope



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko showers best girl with affection, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance, birthday mornings are great when you have a gf Diana realizes, lots of kisses, your usual gross domestic intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: Nineteen was how old Diana had turned when she awoke that morning on the thirtieth and final day of April. Consequently, nineteen was also the amount of morning kisses Akko had decided she would be given.





	Morning Affections

**Author's Note:**

> Being the national holiday that it is, I had to do some diakko fluff for Diana's birthday. Enjoy!

Nineteen was how old Diana had turned when she awoke that morning on the thirtieth and final day of April. Consequently, nineteen was also the amount of morning kisses Akko had decided she would be given.

From the moment Diana had opened her eyes, this birthday had already been a unique one. The main factor being because she had Akko there beside her, pressed against her in bed, which alone held an element of excitement no other birthday had ever offered. Because they hadn’t been together long, many things were still a new experience and celebrating birthdays as a romantic unit was just one of them. But the fact that Akko hadn't hesitated to fly from Japan just to ensure they could spend her birthday together was only one of the many reasons Diana didn’t object to the affection she was so grateful to have.

It wasn’t exactly the morning she had expected, but not a single complaint was present as quiet, sleepy giggles left her mouth while Akko settled above her and eagerly peppered half a dozen kisses over her face.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Diana happily blurted out between her girlfriend's administrations.

“Me too,” Akko said with another kiss. “Happy birthday, Diana.” _Kiss._ “I’m so happy you were born.” _Kiss._ “And I’m so happy I was born not long after you.” _Kiss._ “Could you imagine if we had been born in different time periods and completely missed out on being in each other’s lives?” _Kiss._ “But that didn’t happen because I got lucky and got to exist at the same time as you. And I love that we get to be alive together.”

A blissful sigh escaped Akko’s lips that ghosted over Diana’s own, before she leaned down to connect them in a lingering kiss.

Diana’s eyes fluttered shut as she let herself get lost in the few extra seconds this kiss granted her the way she hadn’t been able to with the fleeting ones of before. Repeating Akko’s words in her head, she smiled into their kiss knowing that these were the moments she wouldn’t want to have with anyone else. But she never needed to think about anyone else because Akko was already hers. And what a miracle it truly was that they could both be alive and together.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Akko rested their foreheads together and stared into Diana’s eyes with all the content joy she had within her.

“Mm. I really love being in a relationship with you.” There was a kiss to the corner of Diana’s lips. “When we were just friends, I only did friend things on your birthday, but now I get to wake up with you and give you kisses, and that’s just a thing that I can do because I’m your girlfriend and I love it.” Another kiss went to her cheek before Akko momentarily stilled. “Although… I’ll probably get the evil eye from Anna if she catches me here because I’m almost certain she doesn’t like us sharing a bed,” she chuckled, prompting a gentle laugh from Diana as well.

“You… wouldn’t be incorrect,” Diana grinned, curling her arms around Akko’s waist, who placed a peck to the underside of her jaw. “However, Anna will just have to forgive me for not being bothered about her opinions on bed sharing because I _love_ getting to wake up with you.”

This time, it was Diana who turned to catch Akko’s lips in hers so they could share a quick kiss. And then another as Akko swiftly leaned back in.

As they pulled away, Diana gazed unto Akko with a newfound clarity as if to ascertain that she had indeed woken up that morning and that this wasn’t just a fragment of a dream. And just as she had known from the start, she was awake. So rightfully and wonderfully awake.

“Really,” Diana breathed, her voice low as she marveled at the girl in her arms, “being able to see you the moment I open my eyes is everything I could ask for. And certainly the greatest start to a birthday I’ve ever had.”

With her ears growing pink at Diana’s words, Akko came forward to bury her face in Diana’s collarbone, almost bringing a silent laugh out of her girlfriend. To think the same girl overflowing with both physical and verbal affection could grow shy whenever the favor was returned was an attribute of Akko’s Diana would never tire from.

“You are awfully adorable,” Diana smiled. Akko snickered into her skin only to mark the same territory with another kiss.

“Yeah well, if my puffy face and horrible bedhead are enough to please you, just wait until you see what else I have in store for today.”

Perhaps a few years ago, that statement would have made her stomach flip with nerves in response to Akko’s often intimidating alacrity. However, at this point in her life, Diana could truthfully say she was thrilled for whatever it was that Akko had planned. After all, this was the first time she was celebrating her birthday with her _girlfriend_. She hadn’t felt this much anticipation in years.

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Diana answered honestly, much to Akko’s pleasure.

“Great. Because today’s going to be amazing.”

And when Akko leaned forward to place the nineteenth and final kiss to her lips, Diana knew one thing for certain.

“It already is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
